virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Fitzgerald
'''Emma Fitzgerald '''is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by Adam. A mysterious young woman from Crimson's past, Emma struggles to escape her past as it literally catches up with her. Biography Origin Emma was born and grew up in Scarlet City. There she faced great adversity and horrific tragedies. Emma was raised in a crowded household to stressed and worn parents who mercilessly abused her older city until she committed suicide, showing no remorse. Soon after Emma would become their new punching bag, which would turn her to drug abuse. One one night in 2055 her life was changed forever when - on a drug deal gone south - she was rescued by the vigilante Red Wonder; Tommy Drake. The two grew very close and eventually began dating, him having given her somewhere safe to stay away from her abusive parents. Months later, Emma's parents would try and find her, happening upon her flat. Here Tommy stood up for her and threatened her father until he left. Incidence On the night of the 26th of November 2056 Emma was shaken to the core once she saw reported on the news the massacre that resulted in the death of Tommy's parents and family plus countless others. Immediately after, Tommy stormed into her flat covered in blood. A changed man, Thomas Drake seemed insane and on edge; violent and terrifying. A murderer. Emma fumbled around, trying to keep herself safe from him, only for her father's familiar knock to sound at the door. Carl had returned and this time Tommy wasn't going to just threaten him. Despite her begging and pleading Tommy shot her father through the head on the spot, claiming it was to protect her. On that night Tommy left her life forever as she just discovered that she was - in fact - pregnant. Present Day Since these tragedies, Emma and her son continued to live in poverty in Scarlet City for many years until finally she was able to save enough money to relocate. On the day of the battle at The Citadel between Acchilleus and Kramer, newly re-homed in Acchilleus' Safe Zone, Emma witnessed something that curdled her blood; the reappearance of a distance figure she identified as none of than Tommy Drake - the killer Crimson and the father of her child. Terrified, Emma scurried away and hid her son, dreading Crimson spotting the two of them and barging back into her life. Appearance 5'5". Past the days of looking frail Emma is skinny but healthy. With long, blonde hair and brown eyes she has a large, emotive eyes and a thin but honest smile. Outfit Emma is often caught wearing simple white or black t-shirts, often with black jeans and red canvas shoes. Personality Emma is an honest, kind-hearted but overall tired person. Desperately trying to make her way in the world Emma has had to overcome great adversity. Abilities Hand-to-hand Combat While no trained badass, growing up on the streets of Scarlet City Emma was forced to learn how to defend herself; to survive. Relationships Crimson Years ago Emma was rescued by the young hero Red Wonder. Years later he's back in her life and for whatever reason she's incredibly fearful. Quotes Trivia Category:CharacterCategory:NeutralCategory:Adam Category:Scarlet City